Break me Shake me
by Aelli Flame
Summary: A Separate Peace This is what should have happened between Finny and Gene starting the first time that Finny was in the hospital to when Gene left Finny's house. Warning GeneFinny slash. Warning: I wrote this when I hadn't slept in 22 hours and eat


Hello all, I'm aelliflame and this is my A Separate Peace fanfic. Warning: This is Finny Gene slash! This will contain a male x male pairing. If this kind of thing disturbs you… turn back now.

Disclaimer: I do not own A Separate Peace, John Knowles does. May I point out that I also do not own Savage Garden or their song Break me Shake me.

Break me Shake me

Chapter 1 

_But straight away you just moved into position again / You abused me in a way that I've never known / You abused me in a way that I've never known._

Finny lay on the soft covers of the hospital bed, 'Perhaps he's forgotten about me. That feeling… did he really do this to me.'

Dr. Stanpole walked slowly into the room Gene right behind him.

"Come on in, you look worse than I do," I had to say something and I doubt that he would have appreciated it if I confessed my love for him, especially with Dr. Stanpole in the room. Finny thought to himself. Gene was, well, he was concerned. Spewing out questions, asking what happened. "I just fell, something jiggled and I fell over. I remember that I turned around and looked at you, it was like I had all the time in the world. I thought I could reach out and get hold of you."

Gene jerked violently away, "To drag me down too!" he screamed.

I stared at his face, "To get hold of you, so I wouldn't fall off." It hurt me to see him so pained and scared. It was like he had something to hide. Ah well, I have a feeling that no matter what I'll be able to forgive him. I think… I think I love him. Even if he doesn't feel the same way I still want to be around him.

We spoke for a while longer and then he asked the terrible question, "Do you remember what made you fall?"

I answered slowly, "I don't know, I must have just lost my balance. It must have been that. I did have this idea, this feeling that when you were standing there beside me, y- I don't know, I had a kind of feeling." I couldn't accuse him, it already hurt enough to have had this feeling. "But you can't say anything for sure from just feelings. And this feeling doesn't make any sense. It was just a crazy idea, I must have been delirious. So I just have to forget it. I just fell, that's all. I'm sorry about the feeling that I had." Gene looked guilty, I hope that he won't tell me what I've been suspecting is true. Anything, but that. He stood up suddenly and stared at me, "What are you going to do, hypnotize me? Come here." He walked over dumbly, whatever he expected this wasn't it. I patted the bed beside me and he sat down. "Whatever you were going to say, I don't want to know. I have something to tell you and I don't know if I can wait." Gene nodded his head, telling me to continue with what I was saying. I could tell that he was curious. "Gene I love you." I pressed my lips softly against his. After a few seconds he remained unresponsive and I pulled away. I didn't want to hear him reject me like I knew that he would. Thankfully Dr. Stanpole came in and after some more tests they decided that nobody could see me and sent me home. The months passed so slowly while I was home. Perhaps I did want to know what he thought. I don't know, I just want to see him. Right before the school term started I got my wish. Gene appeared at my doorstep and one of our cleaning women answered the door.

_So break me, shake me, hate me, take me over / When the madness stops then you will be alone / Just break me, shake me, hate me, take me over / When the madness stops then you will be alone._

He walked into the living room and well I didn't know what I was saying exactly. I think that I'm joking about his southern roots. He walks over to me, he has an amazing tan from the summer.

"Finny, do you really mean what you said back at Devon? You can't! I caused the accident! I jounced the limb. I caused it. I deliberately jounced the limb so you would fall off." he seemed scared, worried and so many other things.

I never wanted to hear this from him, "Of course you didn't."

"Yes I did. I did!"

"Of course you didn't do it. You damn fool. Sit down, you damn fool."

"Of course I did!"

"I'm going to hit you if you don't sit down." I never wanted it to come to this. I hoped that he would love me back and that we could just forget about it and think of other things.

"Hit me! Hit me! You can't even get up! You can't even come near me!"

"I'll kill you if you don't shut up!"

"You see! Kill me! Now you know what it is! I did it because I felt like that! Now you know yourself!"

"I don't know anything. Go away. I'm tired and you make me sick. Go away." I placed my forehead in my hands. I felt like I was on the verge of tears. This hurt worse than my leg. Couldn't he have let me think that it was the tree's fault? I didn't know what was happening. My world was spinning and I couldn't see, couldn't think. All of a sudden my head was clear. Gene's warm hand pulled my chin up and started into my eyes, regret present in his. His lips brushed against mine and began to mummer, "I'm sorry," over and over.

"I'm so sorry Finny. I didn't want to hurt you, but it seems that I did. I'm so sorry for everything that I've done that's hurt you." He bowed his head with shame staring at the floor.

"I forgive you Gene," I replied kissing his forehead softly. "So, when do you have to leave?" I asked pulling him into my lap.

"I should be fine if I stay here until tomorrow," he replied curling into my lap. Then he changed his mind and turned to face me pressing his lips against mine his tongue sliding gently into my slightly parted lips and I replied by kissing back. Our tongues fought a battle of dominance and after a while I won, easily overpowering him. We kissed for a few minutes longer and came up for air. As soon as we got air we began to kiss again.

"Excuse me sir." The cleaning woman said cutting us short. "Will he be staying the night?"

"Yes," I smiled at Gene, "He won't need a room though. He can stay with me."

"Of course," she bowed out. She then came back with a chair and pulled me into it. This is how I got to my room, and Gene followed behind me. She placed me on the bed and left us alone.

Gene crawled on top of me and began to kiss my mouth again this time with much more passion now that we were hidden ,his body lay against mine. He didn't even fight it this time. I was dominant. Our lips never left each other's, but somehow we managed to take the other's shirt off without and major tears. His lips moved down and he began to kiss my chest as my fingers lay in his hair stroking it gently. After only a short while, our lips met again as we pulled the covers around us. Hiding us from the outside world.

The next morning he waited until about noon to leave.

"You'll be back at Devon in a few weeks, won't you?"

"Sure, I'll be there by Thanksgiving anyway." Before he could leave me I grabbed his arm at pulled him into a tight embrace kissing his lips deeply, but pulling away after a few seconds. I couldn't make him any later. He walked off towards the main street and hailed a taxi. Goodbye Gene, I can't wait to see you again.

Please read and review. I was going to make it longer, but I didn't want any angst. This is my first shonen-ai fanfic so please tell me what you think.


End file.
